


Hello

by celeistic



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeistic/pseuds/celeistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Smith remembers all too well the night he left his lover, Matthew Patrick, on the terrace of the apartment as he went and got on a plane to try and run away from life. Now, two years later and still madly in love with Matt, he attempts to reconnect. But Matt wonders, if he was so important to Nate, how come it took him two years to call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

“H-hey, Matthew…its Nathan; I-I finally moved out to California. I know you’re still here too, and I was just wondering if you wanted to meet…catch up…you know. Call me back when you can, okay? Bye,”

            _“Matt, I just can’t stay here anymore. California is not where I need to be right now. I’m sorry.” the twenty-two year old boy murmured, focusing his gaze on the night sky rather than the distressed honey brown eyes of his lover._

_“What do you mean you can’t stay here anymore? Of course you can! I’m here! I can take care of you!” the twenty-five year old cried out, slamming his hands onto the metal bars of the balcony; he craned his neck to try and see those beautiful dark chocolate eyes he had fallen in love with, but Nathan just wouldn’t look at him._

_Finally, the dark-haired boy turned and faced his taller companion. Those dark chocolate eyes filled to the brim with tears._

_“I know you would take care of me, I know you would take very good care of me, because you already have. But what I came to California for, I haven’t found here, I can no longer afford the rent of my apartment. I can’t physically or mentally afford to live here longer. I’m sorry, but I have to go.” Nate watched as a tear fell down Matt’s cheek and the smaller boy felt his heart shake and then shatter. With a gentle and reluctant hand, Nate reached and touched Matt’s face to wipe away the stray tear._

_As much as Matt wanted to relish in the feeling of Nate’s hand against his cheek, he stepped backwards; watching as Nate’s arm limply dropped to his side. Matt wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around his boy, but every touch…every moment he looked into those almost black eyes, it was hurting more and more._

_“I suppose I understand,” Matt whispered, looking down at the ground. He knew in his heart he didn’t understand. He wanted to understand, but he couldn’t. Nothing about his entire being was going to allow him to understand why his love had to go._

_“I’ll come back one day, Matt. Just right now, I need to be somewhere else.” Nate sighed, but his words simply hung in the air with no reply; it was Matt’s turn to not be able to look up at Nate. If Matt were to look up, he was going to find himself sobbing._

_Matt tensed as he felt Nate wrap his arms around him; Matt felt the tears flow out of his eyes when he felt Nate kiss his head._

_“I love you, Matthew Patrick.” Nathan said softly, but again his words hung in the air with no reply. With the broken pieces of his heart in the bottom of his stomach now, Nathan opened up the glass door between the balcony and the apartment’s insides; he made his way out of the apartment. But not before taking a look back at the looming, dark figure outside on the terrace. The shadow of a person he was not sure he knew anymore, but he was sure he still loved that shadow of a person._

_Matt heard the door shut and not even a second after it did, he let his hands grip the metal bars of the balcony so tightly that his knuckles became pale in the moonlight. He opened his mouth to exhale air that was burning his lungs, but instead a sob came through. Matt bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from sobbing, but that didn’t stop the heavy flow of tears from his honey brown eyes._

_Nate sat in his airplane seat, watching the window as the Los Angeles lights began to disappear. His headphones over his ears playing music that was not entirely registering in his head, because all he could think about was his lover. His lover with beautiful golden hair and golden honey eyes to match. His lover that he had simply left on the terrace of the apartment, Nathan was never one for crying necessarily, but as he continued to watch the lights disappear into the clouds, the tears began to stream down his face._

“H-hey, Matthew…its Nathan; I-I finally moved out to California again. I know you’re still here too, and I was just wondering if you wanted to meet…catch up…you know. Call me back when you can, okay? Bye,”

            Matt felt his throat tighten and he struggled to breathe enough air into his lungs at the sound of that all too familiar voice. A voice so soft and sweet, a voice he had fallen in love with. A voice he still loved.

            It was the first time he had heard that voice in two years…well, had heard that voice through the phone at least.

            When Nathan had returned to where he was originally from, he began to attend college, but he also began a YouTube channel which quickly gained traction. Matt of course had watched every video the dark-haired boy uploaded. Despite the fact that the younger one had practically taken his heart from his chest the night he left, Matt was incredibly proud of all the work Nate was doing. Nate was happy finally, truly happy, unlike when he left.

            Matt knew Nathan was not happy that night he left. Even if they were happy when they were together, love could not fix everything. And only now, two years later, could Matt admit that.

            And even though the now twenty-seven year old man wanted nothing more than to hold the now twenty-four old, he was not about to call him back.

Nathan thought that perhaps Matt had just missed his call and was going to call him back in a couple minutes or so.

            But the dark-haired boy found himself disappointed as he stayed awake until two o’clock that morning waiting for that call that never came.

            And so the next night, he tried again, because he was not about to let the person he was in love with all this time slip away:

“Hey, Matt, it’s Nathan again. I would really appreciate it if you called me back, because I would really like to see you again. So, that I can tell you in person that…I’m sorry, that I’m sorry for everything.”

            Matt did not usually drink. It was even obvious in his internet videos that he was incredibly straight edge. He rarely ever even cursed; therefore it would come as no surprise that he did not usually drink.

            But he drank, not enough to get drunk, but enough to feel numb. It was enough to no longer feel the emotions that resided deep within him still.

            However, once he saw the voicemail left on his phone at 11:30 p.m. that night from the same number, the brunet-haired man did not hesitate in downing another bottle of beer before listening to it.

            Matt sighed to himself as he stared at the number on his screen. His entire being begged him to press on it and call back the dark-haired boy. But he scolded himself. Nathan had hurt Matt, had left him in California, and did not contact him for two years. As much as he wanted to just hold Nathan, kiss Nathan, _love_ Nathan.

            There was no way he was going to call back. Absolutely not, because why did someone who had hurt him so much deserve an answer? He didn’t. Nathan didn’t deserve to be answered.

            And as Matt came to this realization, he found himself pressing his back into his wall and tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Because after two years, he had finally come to the realization that as much as he still loved Nathan, if the dark-haired boy was as sorry as he sounded, why did he wait two years to call?

“How are you, Matt? I hope you’re okay. I always had a habit of talking about myself too much, but I really hope that you’re okay. Call back soon,”

            Nate knew how desperate he sounded. Here he was, third night in a row, talking to a person that was very clearly showing no interest in him. But how could he just give up? Didn’t what they had matter to Matt at all anymore? Didn’t it matter that even after all this time Nate still loved him?

            Perhaps it didn’t, but for whatever god forbidden reason, Nate was not about to have that realization. Not yet.

“How are you, Matt? I hope you’re okay. I always had a habit of talking about myself too much, but I really hope that you’re okay. Call back soon,”

            Matt groaned upon listening to the message, it did not help the hangover headache currently looming over his head. Now, he remembered why he didn’t drink.

“Matthew, I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry for waiting two years to call, I was just so afraid of what you would say. I was so afraid of making things worse. I’m sorry for breaking your heart, but please, I can fix it again. I promise. Please, just come home, please come home.

          Nate licked his lips and wiped his eyes furiously as he stopped the voicemail. He couldn’t deny it anymore, he knew if Matt didn’t answer this that was that.

          But Nate didn’t want to let go. How could he? Matt had given him so much, and Nate had held onto it for dear life even after he left. How could he just let it go?

And that’s when he realized, he did. He did let Matt go. All those years ago when he left him on the balcony of the apartment while he tried to run away from life, he let Matt go. All those years he didn’t call Matt, he let Matt go.

          He had already let Matt go, because that’s how that worked. And he hadn’t realized such a thing until now.

          Nate sighed, because how could he have been so blind? How could he have been so stupid to think that he could just call the brunet-haired man as if nothing had ever happened? Matt was right to not answer him.

          And with that, Nate unlocked his phone once more and deleted the number of his past lover, there was nothing more to do.

          The dark-haired boy inhaled and exhaled deeply, each breath suddenly burning his lungs, and for the first time in a long while: Nate began to sob. He sat against the headboard of his bed, curled into himself, and sobbed.

           At least he could say that he had tried.

           Matt looked at the red bubble upon his screen, showing that he had another voicemail waiting for him.

           But without even a second thought, he clicked on the voicemail and deleted it.

It didn’t matter to him anymore.


End file.
